


он и колыбельная, и хруст костей под зубами

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: Дауд был мёртв. Китобои, собравшиеся вокруг бездыханного тела Мастера, молчали. Джимми видел всё своими глазами; он был там, на крыше, когда человек в маске перерезал Дауду горло, и бросился с клинком на убийцу, но тот растворился в воздухе, будто его никогда не существовало.





	

Дауд был мёртв. Китобои, собравшиеся вокруг бездыханного тела Мастера, молчали. Джимми видел всё своими глазами; он был там, на крыше, когда человек в маске перерезал Дауду горло, и бросился с клинком на убийцу, но тот растворился в воздухе, будто его никогда не существовало. 

Пустые глаза главаря китобоев были направлены в тусклое небо, нависшее над Затопленным кварталом. Солнце медленно садилось за горизонт. 

 

Дауда принесли в убежище. Одни говорили, что уплывут прочь из проклятого города после похорон, другим плыть было некуда — и незачем. Джимми долго не решался зайти в кабинет Мастера, но когда остальные ушли, бесшумно проскользнул за дверь. Дауд лежал на столе, сжимая в мёртвых пальцах клинок. 

— Простите нас всех, Мастер, — тихо прошептал Джимми, опустив ладонь Дауду на лоб. — Простите меня.

Всё, что у Джимми было, он получил благодаря Дауду. Мастер подобрал его с улицы, когда Джимми едва исполнилось двадцать, дал пищу и кров, научил обращаться с оружием и обчищать чужие карманы — лучше, чем Джимми умел. Дауд заменил Джимми мать и отца, и Джимми плюнул бы в лицо любому, кто говорит, будто семью не выбирают. И пусть он желал большего, никогда не смел сказать об этом вслух — слишком хрупкой была их связь и слишком сильным уважение. 

И даже теперь Джимми поцеловал Мастера не в губы — в холодный лоб. Человек в маске отнял у него всё, и будь Джимми проклят, если однажды не отплатит ему той же монетой.

 

С первыми лучами солнца плот с Мастером подожгли и пустили вниз по смрадным водам Ренхевена. Китобои смотрели, как пламя пожирало их главаря, а другое пламя, такое же всепоглощающее и смертоносное, билось в груди у Джимми — гнев сжигал его изнутри. Будь Джимми проклят, если однажды не найдёт способ отомстить.

 

Джимми вышел на лодочника, который привёз человека в маске в Затопленный квартал и оставил умирать от тивианской отравы. Этот дряхлый старик станет его пропуском к убийце. В своей каморке в Затопленном квартале, в окружении книг, трупов животных и чадящих свечей, Джимми просил вернуть ему силу, которая сгинула в небытие со смертью Дауда. Он читал заклинания и прикладывал амулеты к губам, резал крыс, окропляя их кровью руны, которые нашёл в ящике рабочего стола Мастера. Но Бездна оставалась глухой к его просьбам. В одну из таких ночей, почти распрощавшись с рассудком от отчаянья, Джимми решил: чтобы разделаться с убийцей Дауда, ему хватит того, что у него всегда было — его собственной плоти и стали. 

И подготовил клинок.

 

Наутро китобои обнаружили труп Джимми. В его широко распахнутых глазах застыл ужас, а среди костяных амулетов и изувеченных крысиных тушек лежала раскрытая книга, в которой говорилось, что дух из глубин является в самые тёмные, полные отчаянья ночи, и глаза у него чёрные, как сама Бездна.


End file.
